The present invention relates to a modular store fixture system designed to display packaged goods in multiple sections, each having a plurality of trays or other means to store and dispense products on display.
Store fixture systems are known wherein products to be sold are held on trays, shelves or other means, which are mounted on fixture rails in the fixture. Because of the design of the prior art systems, they are restricted in the size and type of the trays to be used and limited in the vertical spacing between trays, so that there is difficulty in accommodating different size packages.
These shortcomings are particular problematic in the display of hosiery, where there are at least four different types of packages--different in thickness, in height and in width. J-board packaging is 8" wide.times.91/2" high; popular pouch packs are 5" wide.times.5" high; narrow packs are 31/2" to 4" wide and 9" to 91/2" high; and spaghetti boxes are 21/2" wide.times.9" wide.
Once these prior art store fixture systems are assembled and the trays are set into place, the dimensions of the tray, the spacing between the trays, etc., cannot be changed so that if one product of a particular size is selling better than another product with a different size package, it is not possible to stock the trays with the different size package, due to the above-mentioned shortcomings of the system.
Thus it is desirable to achieve a product presentation where inventory and facings are based on rate of sale, simultaneously affording the retailer much freedom to effect changes quickly despite the fact that product size and shapes are different. This makes for better management of a category.